lords_roadfandomcom-20200215-history
Lords Road System Introduction
Arena 1 You can click this icon to enter this event and to enjoy the 1 VS 1 battle. 2 Double click the guy who you want to challenge to enter the fight with him. 3 The challenge time is limited. But you can buy it by diamonds. 4 You can get the rank rewards everyday. The higher rank, the better rewards. Boss Rush 1 There are 7 powerful evil bosses in this event. 2 The boss refreshes every 2 hours, each player will get Enchant Jewels per day by killing the first three bosses. 3 The final hit for killing bosses will get BOSS Drop rewards. 4 BOSS Drops: Mount Spirit, Mount Soul, Mount Skill Scroll. Daily Dungeon 1. There are 4 different dungeons in Daily Dungeon which could bring you different rewards. 2. Inferno Space: EXP; Treasure Palace: Gold; Goddess Guardiar: Crystals. Cursed Palace: EXP, Gold and Rare Items. 3. You can also blitz the dungeons. And Blitz will be instantly completed by VIP5 and above. Daily Events You can have fun all day in Lordsroad: From 10:30 to 22:00, you can join different events and enjoy them. Daily Tasks 1. If you don’t know what to do in your journey of Lords Road, daily tasks will give you some advice :) 2. When you finish tasks, you will get some devotion. 3. The more devotion, the better rewards you can collect. 4. Devotion reset at 24:00 everyday. Element 1. You can get Element Rune from this event, which can be used on mount. 2. This event is reset at 24:00 per day. 3. Boss trial requires to manual reset. 4. You can ask for help when you encounter troubles. 5. You can challenge again if you die or quit. Forge 1. “A workman must sharpen his tools if he is to do his work well”. 2. You can forge and upgrade you gears here. 3. Forge your equipment and they will have gorgeous appearance and wonderful attributes bonus. 4. You can get the jewels in different kinds of events. Goddess 1. There are 8 Classic Goddesses and 1 Legendary Goddess in Lordsroad. 2. Player can get perfect attribution from goddess, so please upgrade all your goddess. 3. Goddess details: 1> Fortuna: I am shy. Skill: Massive attack -- Deals 100% damage to all targets, 5s CD. 2> Maria: I am the goddess of night! Skill: Envenom -- Deals 5 seconds poison damage (150% per second) to single target, 10s CD. 3> Nemesis: I won’t waste time with weak person. Skill: Armor piercing -- Reduces 20% DEF to single target for 5 seconds, 10s CD. 4> Victoria: Hey, you look a little bad. Skill: Critical hit -- Deals 200% damage to single target, 5s CD. 5> Chione: I will be a good partner. Skill: Slow -- Reduces 50% moving speed to single target for 3 seconds, 10s CD. 6> Minerva: You are not alone. Skill: Exhaust -- Reduces 50% damage of single target for 3 seconds, 10s CD. 7> Athena: Let me show you my blades. Skill: Stagger -- Deals 50% stagger chance to single target for 2 seconds, 10s CD. 8> Venus: Woo~~ You are so bad. Skill: Recovery -- Instantly restore hero’s HP (50% of goddess ATK), 10s CD. 9> Annie: You are cute. Skill: Spirit Storm -- Deals 150% damage to all targets, 5s CD. 4. Please find the elegant ladies in Lordsroad yourself. Hope you enjoy this game. Guild 1. You can check all the guilds and their details in Lords Road here. 2. You can check your guild’s information and join the activities of guild: Guild Quest, Sacred Tree Watering, Guild Chest and Guild Boss, all the activities can bring you wonderful rewards. 3. You will get Guild Contribution, Guild Wealth and Sacred Tree Aura form watering. Guild Contribution: You can purchase items in Guild Shop by Guild Contribution. Guild Wealth: Guild Wealth is used to upgrade your guild’s level. Aura: Aura is used to upgrade your Guild Sacred Tree’s level. 4. Any guild member meets the requirement, all guild member can collect Treasure Chest Rewards. Infinity Tower 1. You can get a lot of Jewel Essence and Virtuous Jewels in Infinity Tower. 2. Reset to 1st floor at 24:00 per day. 3. You can also spend 1 Crystal Key to reset the stage, only 1 time per day. 4. You can challenge again if you die or quit challenge. 5. Drop items: EXP, Gold, Jewel Essence and Virtuous Jewels. Mage With the gift to control the elements, Mages are the artists of the nature who can manipulate the fire, ice, and thunder. Be careful of the elegant ladies, cause they also possess the power of destruction! Mount 1. Mount will bring you a lot of attribute bonus and increase your B.R. greatly. 2. You can unlock new mount by upgrading the current mount. 3. The mount attributes will be inherited when mount is changed. 4. You can upgrade the mount by Mount Jewel which can be found in Daily tasks and shop. Pets 1. Pet is your loyal partner in Lordsroad. 2. Pet will bring you attributes bonus and increase your B.R. . 3. You can upgrade your pet by Magic Jewel, which can be found in Demon Invasion and Ranking rewards. 4. Class S or above pet can auto-loot all drop items in dungeons. 5. You can hatch pet eggs to get the pet randomly. Siege 1. Siege for Master of City of Light. 2. Event Time: 1> At 21:00-21:30 the second day, the fourth day and the sixth day after server launched. 2> On Tuesday, Thursday and Sturday 21:00-21:30 after server launched 7 days. 3. Event Rules: The top 4 Guilds members can join the event. 4. The master of the first guild will get the title: Master of City of Light. 5. The following guilds will get other wonderful rewards. Tartarus 1. Tartarus can help you obtain gear upgrade materials. 2. 5 free challenge attempts per day. 3. Only 1 free attempt for challenging a single boss, you can but at most 5 attempts. 4. Boss Drops: Forge Jewel and Enhance Jewel. Team Dungeon 1. You can have team games here. 2. Click “Create” to build your own team. 3. Team-play will make the dungeons much easier. 4. Each dungeon has different rewards. Warrior With unconquerable will power and unstoppable battle lust, warriors are natural weapon masters who are adept at close combat. They are just pursuing for one thing: the legendary reputation in their life. Wings 1. Not just the gorgeous appearance, wings also bring you a lot of attribute bonus. 2. VIP4 will can get the wings freely. 3. The higher level, the better bonus it will bring to you. 4. You can upgrade the wings by Feather which you can find in Siege, Immortal Combat and shop.